


Ask Occult!Sans

by Occulttale



Category: Occulttale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale au occultttale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ask au, Ask-verse, Magyk, Occulttale - Freeform, Other, Sans - Freeform, bio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Ill put his bio in the first chapter and will add another chapter for every 10 questions to Occult about whatever you want to ask him.





	

Name: Sans

Nickname(s): Occult, Mage, Lazy-bones

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Soul (Color): Blue (integrity) monster soul with a Red (determination) human soul in center.

 

~Battle Stats~

Atc: 5

Def: 10

Exp: 20

LV: 16

HP: 1

Powers/Attacks: using magic circles to blaat lasers(his version of gasterblasters)/summoning other attacks and weapons. 

Weapons: various, favors magic chainsaw

Fighting Style: 

~RELATIONSHIP INFO~

Friends With: Alphys (deceased), Toriel (deceased), Undyne (decessed), Asgore (deceased)

Neutral With: other AU's (knows of them, never met them in person)

Enemies With: the human child from his au (decessed)

Family: Papyrus (deceased)

Crush(es): none

Single, Taken, Or Talking (If the last two, with who: no one (single obviously)

~PERSONALITY~

Personality Towards Humans: distrust

Personality Towards Strangers: shy distrust

Personality Towards Friends: easygoing and caring

Strengths: His powerful magic. Is able to use healing magic. Can almost describe his magic like a mage from am rpg from it being versatile like one. 

Weaknesses: Insomnia, PTSD

Flaws: Fear of failing, tends to ignore his own care for others to the point of harming himself

Likes: sleeping, finding new information, trying to find ways to help various au(even though he can't exactly go there atm)

Dislikes: the human child of his au, flowey, nightmares, his insomnia

Fears: hurting those he cares about

~APPEARANCE~

Magic Color: dark blue

Eye color: Dark blue

Clothes: black furred coat, black tripp pants, dark blue turtle neck, black and blue converse

Other: pentagram (star in a circle) on forhead with two blue lines on each side going down his face. Two red lines go down from the corners of  his eye sockets halfway down his face. They both glow their respective colors when he uses his magic.

~OTHER INFO~

Alignment: chaotic good

Goals/Purpose: trying to figure out ways to help other Sans'

Job: former judge of souls

Items: magicsl spell book/inventory which has the 6 other human souls embedded into it. 

 

~BACKSTORY~

Backstory: Sans had absorbed the human soul after years of them killimg eberyone in the underground. The human soul takes over his body and uses him like a puppet to kill everyine he loves until he is able to eradicate their consciousness from their soul. By this time everyone in the au is dead and no ammount of resets brings them back. Knowing of the other au's, hes ben struggling to find a way to prevent what happened to him happen to them. Has bouts of suicidal idealation, flashbacks that trigger him to do so. He controls the resets in his au with his death and can to an extent load and save. 

Absorbing the human soul granted him two human forms. A teen form which appears male and a child form which appears genderfluent.

 

Humanchild!Occult!Sans!

Gender: gender neutral

Age: 4

Soul (Color): same as momster form except both souls are right side up

~Battle Stats~

Powers/Attacks: telekenesis

Weapons: shadowed figure that can be summoned like a puppet (think what you see in skrillex's music video for first of the year)

Fighting Style: luring his victims (mostly pedophiles and murderers past his aus barrier) then killing them with the shadow or telekinesis

~APPEARANCE~

Eye Color: black with big blue pupils

Clothes: oversized hoodie, black shorts(almost unseen under hoodie), black rain boots

Hair: white messy

Skin: pale

Other: symbol is faint, but visible. Wears hood up to help cover it with hair.

 

HumanTeen!Occult!Sans!

Gender: male

Age: 18

Soul (Color): same as child form

Powers/Attacks: same as origional form

Weapons: same as chile except no shadow beast

Fighting Style: telekenesis and teleportation and martial arts mix

~APPEARANCE~

Eye Color: same as child

Clothes: same as origional form

Hair: longer messy white hair that covers symbol. 

Skin: pale

Other: pointed multipieced ears.


End file.
